At That Rainy Day
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Flash fiction. Untuk event Kuterima Kapalmu. "Lepaskan aku," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba sembari memberontak—padahal sudah lima detik yang lalu pemuda yang lebih muda itu memeluknya.


**At That Rainy Day**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU.** _ **Flash fiction.**_ **Untuk** _ **event**_ **Kuterima Kapalmu. "Lepaskan aku," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba sembari memberontak—padahal sudah lima detik yang lalu pemuda yang lebih muda itu memeluknya.**

 **A/N: dipersembahkan khusus untuk pelempar _pair_ , Erry-kun.**

 **X.x.X**

"Kalau kau tidak telat, aku tidak mungkin ikut kebasahan- _nodayo_."

Aomine memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia melepas blazer SMA Teikou-nya yang hampir basah kuyup lalu disampirkannya asal di bahu kirinya. "Oi, jangan marah dong."

"Kau tidak tahu aku sudah menunggu berapa lama hah? Aku masih ada PR, Bodoh." Dia, Midorima Shintarou, membuka kacamatanya dan mengelapnya menggunakan lap kacamata, sementara kancing blazernya dibukakan oleh si yang berkulit gelap.

"Kita satu kelas, Midorima," helaan napas berat terdengar darinya, "blazermu kubuka kancingnya. Biar tidak lembab."

"Hm."

Selesai, kedua tangannya dia jauhkan dan dia tarik bahu pemuda itu untuk duduk mengikutinya di bangku halte bus tersebut. Hujan musim semi lebih deras dibanding sebelumnya, tak ayal pasangan kekasih kelas sebelas itu mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisi saat ini.

Pemilik nama Daiki di sana merapatkan duduknya. Tubuh sang kekasih pun dia tarik pelan menuju ke arahnya sebelum dia peluk erat. Cuaca sore menjelang petang ini dingin. Setidaknya dia butuh kehangatan lebih karena tubuhnya sendiri juga sudah mulai menggigil.

"Lepaskan aku," ujar Midorima tiba-tiba sembari memberontak—padahal sudah lima detik yang lalu pemuda yang lebih muda itu memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Aku kedinginan nih."

"Memang itu urusanku? Lepaskan," dia memberontak makin kuat, Aomine memeluknya semakin erat.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, pemilik netra hijau yang senada dengan rambutnya itu menyerah. Ya sudahlah, bukan racun ini dan tidak membahayakan tubuhnya juga.

(Diam-diam dia juga menikmatinya.)

Suara tangisan langit yang menimpa aspal di depan sana semakin nyaring, membuat suara-suara di sekitar mereka berdua semakin teredam; ada toko roti tak jauh dari sana, biasanya teriakan para pelayannya bisa terdengar sampai halte atau gerbang sekolah.

Sekarang hanya ada sunyi.

Pun mereka berdua juga diselimuti kesunyian.

Untuk Midorima yang lebih cinta ketenangan, dia tak merasa masalah, justru bagus apalagi dia suka dengan petrikor yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Namun berbeda dengan yang satunya. Pemilik nama Daiki itu merasa gerah (bukan gerah karena panas tentu saja). Dia tak nyaman dengan suasana hening seperti itu, dia bukan orang romantis atau melankolis yang akan menikmati suara rintik hujan begitu saja.

"Midorima," panggilnya, memecah atmosfer sepi yang menaungi mereka berdua.

Netra hijau Midorima melirik, dirinya membalas, "Apa?"

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan manis didaratkan di salah satu pipi sang kekasih, membuat yang berkacamata kaget sekaligus heran atas tindakan Aomine yang tiba-tiba; dan ups, wajahnya juga merona tipis, tipis sekali. Pelukan kekasihnya dilepas paksa. Jarinya mengangkat kacamatanya yang bahkan tak turun sedikit pun. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

Meski suaranya agak teredam hujan, tapi bagi Aomine sendiri suara Midorima tetap terdengar jelas oleh indera pendengarannya.

Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Begitu saja marah. Habisnya aku bosan."

"Kau punya ponsel, kan? Mainkan saja ponselmu."

"Malas. Tidak ada apa-apa. Mai- _chan_ juga tidak ada berita apa-apa."

"Ya sudah diam, jangan ganggu."

Netra biru gelap milik Aomine melirik kekasihnya jenaka, seringai jahilnya terkembang begitu saja. "Bahkan di hadapan kekasihmu sendiri, kau masih _tsundere_. Tak apa, aku suka," godanya.

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya, enggan memerlihatkan rona tipis yang mungkin akan diledek Aomine lebih lanjut. "Berisik."

"Besok hari jadian kita yang keenam bulan lho. Mau dirayakan tidak?"

"Tak usah."

"Judes sekali."

"Biarin."

"Kau marah?"

Dagu pemuda hijau itu ditarik kekasihnya pelan, memaksanya agar menatap ke arahnya. Bulir-bulir air yang mengalir di sisi pipi Midorima diusapnya lembut. Tangannya tetap bertahan di situ selama beberapa detik sebelum beralih ke tengkuk sang pemuda.

Kini kening si pemilik nama Shintarou yang jadi sasaran bibir menggoda milik Aomine.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, matanya melebar kaget—ditambah kali ini sang kekasih mengecupnya agak lama.

Namun, semakin lama kecupan itu tak dilepaskan, semakin sakit pula hatinya _mengingat_ _semua ini_. Dan ketika kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Aomine Daiki menipis, dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku disuruh pulang lebih awal, kami sekeluarga harus ke rumah sakit mengunjungi nenek yang dirawat. Jadi maaf ya, aku pulang duluan."

Aomine berdiri, tersenyum sekali lagi pada Midorima sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang ditelan rintik hujan.

Dan di sana Midorima diam-diam menitikkan air mata.

— _ini terlalu menyakitkan._

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk sendiri sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tanpa seorang teman, tanpa seorang kekasih. Hanya dia seorang.

Di halte bus tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Duduk menatap hujan—melafalkan kalimat benci dalam hati.

Dia tidak suka.

Saat tangisan langit memaksanya untuk menggali memori enam bulan yang lalu.

Wajah Aomine yang dia lihat untuk terakhir kalinya—

—selamanya.

 **Owari**


End file.
